


Not You

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Tanner Hall (2009)
Genre: Brie Larson Imagine, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, creepy teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: r and kate are in a relationship and they tease the teacher together and when he gets the car he gets it for all three of them and r gets rlly scared and kate says “sir, WE are not in a threeway relationship. i’m with y/n. Not you.” and she gets rlly protective





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

You make your way down the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria to meet up with your friends. Your morning classes had seemed to go by slowly, and you can’t wait to get to sit down and spend time with them.

Though you had arrived back at Tanner Hall for your senior year the previous week, classes for the school year only started back up today. You’ve gotten used to having your three best friends constantly around you again, so to be separated from them even for just a class seems like too long.

Not to mention, over the Summer break you convinced your parents to let you visit Kate, and the two of you quickly fell into a relationship. It certainly helped that it was just the two of you spending time together, allowing you both to grow closer than you’d ever been.

You smile to yourself at the thought of Kate, and at that moment you feel a hand land on your waist from behind, stopping you from walking forward and turning you around.

“Well hey there, stranger.” Kate greets you with a grin as she moves you to the wall of the hallway, pressing your back against it.

“Hey,” you greet back, lifting your hands to rest at the nape of Kate’s neck. She presses her body closer to yours. “And what do you think you’re doing?” You give a quick glance down the hallway, which is luckily for the most part empty, before meeting Kate’s gaze again.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she says with a teasing smirk. She breaks eye contact for a moment to look down at your lips. “I’m just saying hi to my girlfriend.”

She leans in and presses her lips to yours, and you melt into the kiss. You pull her in closer and she grips your hips tightly, pulling you in impossibly close to her as well.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to intensify, Kate’s arms completely pulling your body flush against her own. You have to pull away to catch your breath and Kate uses the opportunity to bring her lips to your neck. You let out a soft moan at the feeling of her mouth on your skin and feel Kate smirk against you.

Opening your eyes, you startle when you notice Mr Middlewood standing near his closed classroom door, his eyes on you and Kate and his mouth open slightly.

“Kate,” you breathe out, trying to push her back. Kate’s grip on you stays and she barely budges.

“Mm?” She only bothers to lift her head when you put your hands on her shoulders to push her back from you with more force. She looks at you in question and you subtly nod to Mr Middlewood, still unmoved at his doorway. Kate looks over her shoulder at him. There’s a beat of silence as his eyes dart from you to Kate.

“Did you want to join us or something, Sir?” Kate cheekily says to him and he immediately flusters.

“What? Uh, no, of course not.” Mr Middlewood stutters out. He quickly turns towards his door, pulling a key from his pocket and dropping it in the process. He stumbles trying to pick it up and unlocks the door to the classroom as fast as he can. “Uh. Carry on,” he awkwardly says with another glance at you before he disappears into his classroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kate who had been biting her lip in an attempt to stifle her laugh, burst into laughter immediately, turning to you. She covers her mouth when she realises how loud she’s laughing, grabbing your hand with her free one and walking with you towards the cafeteria.

“Oh man, we’re gonna have some fun this year,” she says and you both laugh together.

————————

For some reason, when you find out Mr Middlewood has seated you and Kate at the very front of the class right at his desk, you don’t find yourself surprised. Kate gives you a mischievous look as you take your seats.

“We’re so close to you,” Kate says, batting her eyelashes at Mr Middlewood. “Is this our seat for the rest of the semester?” He is left flustered again and you and Kate giggle to each other as he pulls out the seating chart.

“Uh, yes. Where you’re all sitting now is where you will remain all semester.” He tries to look around at the whole class, but his eyes fall back to you and Kate.

“Huh. And are we your favourites then, Mr Middlewood? I mean, seating us together at the front like this? There’s gotta be a reason for that,” you say and you see Kate holding back laughter from the corner of your eye.

Mr Middlewood clears his throat and puts the seating plan down.

“There is no reason for any of you being given the seats you’ve been given. This is just what I decided on. All completely random.”

“If you say so, sir.” He looks at you again before turning back to the board to teach the class. You and Kate chuckle silently and Fern, who’s sitting behind you, throws a ball of paper at you, making the both of you turn around to her.

“You girls are bad,” she says through an amused smirk.

“You know it,” Kate immediately says with a wink and Fern shakes her head at the both of you with a stifled laugh.

Mr Middlewood’s classes seem to go similarly to this as time goes on. You and Kate both sit down next to each other and Mr Middlewood tries and fails miserably to avoid looking at you constantly while he teaches.

To be fair, you and Kate do make it your goal to get his attention as much as you can. You’re always leaning towards one another to whisper in each other’s ears, or running your hands along each other subtly enough so that only you two and Mr Middlewood were aware of it, and of course you would both constantly openly flirt with him any chance you got.

You found it to be harmless fun, so you kept going without any worries.

————————

Victoria lets you and Kate borrow the key to the school so you can sneak out sometimes to spend time together away from the confines of the school and your shared room.

You’ve used the key before to sneak out and go to the town not far from the school, but tonight you decide to just find a clearing in the middle of some trees on the school property to lay together and watch the stars. Kate has brought a blanket to lay on top of the grass, and you rest your head on her chest as she holds you contently.

“This is nice,” you say softly and you hear Kate hum in response. Her fingers stroke your back gently and you snuggle into her body more.

“I can’t wait for the school year to end so we can find a place of our own and do this sort of thing all the time.” You lift your head to look at her.

“You want that?”

“Of course. I want everything with you.” You can’t help the smile that takes over your face and you lean back down to kiss Kate. The pace is slow and gentle, and Kate carefully moves you to lay your back on the blanket and positions her body over yours, not breaking the kiss.

You continue at this pace as Kate’s hands roam your body before they stop at the button on your jeans. She unbuttons them and slowly unzips the zipper when you hear the sound of a car not too far away, the headlights shining some light through the trees.

“Kate,” you say in warning, suddenly aware of how close your position was to the school parking lot.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. There’s too many trees around us. There’s no way anyone is gonna see us.” You look around and figure that she is probably right, the cover the trees provide seeming fairly adequate. Kate waits for you to nod for her to continue as she slides your jeans down your legs.

————————

The next morning you and Kate are sat in the cafeteria eating your breakfast when Mr Middlewood comes over, leaning against the table and glancing around before he looks to the two of you. He clears his throat quietly.

“I trust you girls had a good night last night.” You and Kate share a quick look as he continues. “I bet the stars were beautiful, huh?” He gives you a pointed look.

“We wouldn’t know anything about the stars, Mr Middlewood. We don’t exactly get the best view of them from our window,” Kate tries.

“I know you were both out together last night.” He says it bluntly and you give Kate a concerned look. “Don’t worry, no one else knows. And no one else has to find out. I understand the feeling of wanting to escape sometimes.”

Kate stands up, stacking your now empty tray onto of hers before she grabs your hand for you to stand up too. She leans closer to Mr Middlewood.

“You know, we were just talking about my birthday tomorrow. We’ll both finally be 18. I wonder what we should do to celebrate?” Kate whispers in a sultry tone as she tugs on your hand to lead you away and out of the cafeteria.

————————

The next day, Kate’s birthday, you’re actually both content to just sit and enjoy each other’s company in Mr Middlewood’s class. You were told that you could dress as some sort of historical figure during the school day based on the lesson plan Mr Middlewood has for the day, so Kate chooses to dress as Eve and insists you wear a similar outfit to her.

You feel ridiculous but Kate’s smile when she looks at you is radiant so you don’t regret wearing it. When the bell rings, you all stand up and fall into happy chatter as the class walk out of the room.

“Kate. Y/N.” You and Kate turn to Mr Middlewood, who gestures for you to come over. Fern shoots you both a questioning look and you shrug at her as she leaves.

“What did you need us for?” Kate asks when you approach his desk.

“I got you a birthday present.” Kate smiles at him.

“You did?” He nods and hands her an envelope and you watch her try to rip it open. You catch Mr Middlewood’s eye and he briefly let’s his eyes drift down, making you want to cover up with the current outfit you’re dressed in.

You watch Kate pull out some keys from the envelope she’s finally opened.

“You can’t give me a car for my birthday,” she says after a moment with clear confusion in her tone.

“It’s for us,” Mr Middlewood says, gesturing between you and Kate. She glances at you and looks at the key in her hand before she looks back at him.

“For us?” He goes to place a hand on Kate’s arm but she quickly pulls her arm back and drops the keys on his desk, rounding the table towards you. “You have a wife, remember? And me and Y/N are together.”

He steps around the table, following you and Kate as he reaches out a hand in your direction. You pull back, a little stunned, as you take ahold of Kate’s arm.

“I can no longer tolerate our passionless marriage. I just want to go away with the two of you somewhere. Anywhere.” You and Kate continue backing up before you realise you’re practically cornered in the room. “And finally you’re both of legal age, we don’t have to hold back from anything anymore.”

“Did you think we weren’t together because it was illegal?” Kate shook her head and you grasped her hand tightly, leaning into her body slightly.

“Kate, I want to leave,” you whisper into her ear. She looks at you with what is likely fear in her eyes and nods before she’s pulling you passed Mr Middlewood and towards the door.

“Wait,” he calls for you to stop just as Kate reaches the door. She moves to open it but she sees Mr Middlewood reach his hand out to your arm to stop you, and she’s immediately pulling you behind her body, holding your hand tightly.

“Mr Middlewood, don’t you get it? The three of us are not in a relationship. I’m with Y/N, not you.”

Kate stands tall, but you can feel her tremor against you slightly. She turns and reaches passed you to open the door, looking back at Mr Middlewood one more time.

“Don’t you ever try to touch Y/N again, okay? Just forget about us.” She tries to keep her voice strong even though you can hear how fragile it really is. Kate turns and moves you through the door making sure you’re completely out before she follows.

You think you hear Mr Middlewood call for you again but Kate’s already shutting the door. You grab her arm tightly with both of your hands and she heads straight towards the nearest bathroom without hesitation.

The second you walk through into the bathroom Kate is in front of you, her hands on either side of your face.

“Are you okay?” You try to nod and Kate drags her thumbs lightly across your cheeks, wiping at tears you didn’t even know were there.

“I just felt so scared, like I couldn’t even do anything.” You let out a shaky breath and see tears build up in Kate’s eyes as well.

“I know, baby. I know. He scared me too.” Kate wraps her arms around you, holding you tight as you press your face against her chest. You feel her lean down to place a kiss against your temple.

“I’ve got you, okay?” You nod against her chest. “I’m never gonna let him scare you like that again.”


End file.
